


Look this is awkward but-

by CrazyHat09



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Solangelo one shots, one shots, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHat09/pseuds/CrazyHat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico gets his hand stuck in a a can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look this is awkward but-

Dear lord this is embarrassing. You might ask why. The reason is because I have a hand stuck in a can. A literal can. And though it might be funny to anyone willing to laugh and later get murdered by me it is in no way amusing to me. The infirmary is mostly empty but there are a few children of Apollo milling around. No one but Will Solace gets to touch me and they know that so when I come in the rest of the infirmary disperses like the red sea so I can get to Will. 

“Hey Nico,” Will says as he looks over to see me. He smiles. 

“Oh hey,” 

“What’s up?” 

“Umm well,” I scratch the back of my neck with my free hand. “This is kind of embarrassing but my hand is literally stuck in a can.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“My hand is stuck in a can.” I show him my hand and I can see the laugh start to form on his mouth. I scrunch up my face and show him the most evil look I can imagine somewhere between I hate you and I’m so mad I could rip your head off. He swallows the laugh back. I watch his lips and the way they- okay nico, stop it.

“First off how on earth did that happen?” 

“I was helping Leo and he asked me to get a screw that was in this can and then I couldn’t get my hand out of the can.” 

“I have never gotten a can off of someone so umm this is a bit of a learning experience.” He walks over and takes my hand (the one in the can) and tries to pull it out. The can moves down my hand a few inches and then stops. He grabs my shoulder and then my hand. Something twitches down around the pits of my stomach in some sort of awful emotional twinge. 

“Just pull on it harder, okay?” I tell him. Will nods and starts to pull again abandoning my shoulder. The can moves a little too fast and I ricochet forward smashing into will. Will falls backwards onto the infirmary bed. I’m right on top of Will now. His hair is adorable and spread up around the bed. 

“Hey,” Will says. He doesn’t say it like he wants me to move or like he’s saying hi he says it in a sexy weird sweet nothing way. He smiles. And then God I can’t help it I kiss him. He kisses back. And the we’re at it kissing and kissing and kissing. Will's mouth is soft and smooth and I love kissing him he’s addictive. 

“What the-” Someone says and then we stop. I roll off of Will to see Cecil standing in the doorway. “Uhh don’t let me interrupt.” He closes the door and then Will kisses me again.


End file.
